


Sparks Fly

by Iresha



Series: Spitfire Snapshots [2]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Post Season 1, Short One Shot, Song fic (Ish), Sparks Fly, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresha/pseuds/Iresha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been feeling the urge to write a Spitfire fic off of Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly and here it is.<br/>Let me know if you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Drop everything now,  
> Meet me in the pouring rain,  
> Kiss me on sidewalk,  
> Take away the pain.  
> 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
> Get me with those green eyes baby  
> As the lights go down,  
> Give me something that will haunt me  
> When you're not around.  
> 'Cause I see sparks fly when you smile.
> 
> Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift

He would fly into the room like a freaking tornado and she wasn’t sure how his presence made the floor seem unstable. He was most reckless person on the team, and it was starting to get irritating how she was starting to like it. There he was, standing in front of her in his obnoxious yellow and red suit. Just close enough to punch. Close enough to hope no one catch her admiring his back.

Their mission took place ended in the pouring rain. He was carrying her, again, while running. This was slowly turning into their thing. Before she knew it they were both laughing about the near death experience they just had. Taking away the overwhelming fear they just had gone. For a scary moment she thought he was going to kiss her before he put her down. It was the first time she felt something other than angry and exasperation spark between them. His eyes were dancing laughter in the dying light. Giving her a light head feeling that she was sure was going to keep her up later. It was the first time Artemis had to admit that Wally had a great smile.  
_  
Her mind was failing to remind her that dating a teammate was a terrible idea. Wally unintentional brushing against her, sent bolts of electricity running through her system. What was exciting, was the fact she was still better than him in hand to hand even with his super-speed. His terrible jokes and infectious smile was slowly starting to break down her walls.  
Now that was going to be a problem. One that needed to be fixed

"For the fastest boy alive, you sure are slow." She said with a hint of impatience. 

He dropped the box he was carrying and turned on her his whole body ready for the upcoming screaming match that was about to take place. That was good, if he got her angry she wouldn't think about kissing him, letting him take some of the pain that was in Artemis Crock's life. If he got mad then she wouldn't feel the butterflies that filled her stomach when he smiled, she wouldn't think about how beautiful his green eyes where. Of course she regret the petty argument later but right now she really didn't want to feel the sparks of attraction when he smiled at her.  
-  
Her fingers were in his hair as the fireworks went off. Literally. The New Year's Day firework show was in full effect when they got back to the cave. Every now and then his eyes would flash a smile at her, it was still a horrible idea to date a teammate, but even the whole wrongness was just enough to make it feel right and she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore. Artemis smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She had to suppress a shiver as he whispered. 

"I'm captivated by you, baby, like the firework show." He earned himself another kiss with that.  
-  
He caught her outside Gotham, a pained look on his face. It was raining, everything dramatic happened in the rain. Then he was pulling her toward him. Kissing her forehead as she broke down in his arms. Whispering into her hair that she was going to be ok before he found a way to make her smile again. His green eyes almost seemed to glow in the low light. Giving her a something to hold on to now that her mom was gone. Cause something about the young man in front of her gave her hope. She could feel the sparks fly in the air as he gave her a sad smile.


End file.
